


An Eye-opening Halloween Party

by Myherohaikyuu (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Myherohaikyuu
Summary: Tsukishima was the tallest, rudest, boy on the volleyball team you managed. Despite his flaws, he was also the hottest, and the funnest to mess with. When you hold a Halloween party, that’s when you really get to tease him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	An Eye-opening Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another chapter way later, I might not, it depends.

“Tsukishima!” Y/n yelled out. “Get your ass over here!”. “What’d you want?” He asked, obviously annoyed. “Halloween party, tomorrow, my house. You down?”. The H/C girl replied. “Aww are you asking me out?” Tsukishima snickered. “You wish! You have to clean the gym, so I asked you before the others.” she said with a punch on his arm. He rolled his eyes and a smile almost came out, before he shook it off. “What are you gonna wear?” the girl asked. “Nothing, just normal stuff. What about you, shortie?” He replied, shuffling through his playlist. “Ok first of all, I’m 5’8. I’m tall for a girl. You’re just a giant. And second of all, don’t be boring. Now get to cleaning”. Y/n said almost angrily. She stomped off to see the others. “Hey guys! Wait up a minute!”. Daichi stopped along with the others and she began to explain. “Yea we’re totally down! Can you send me the address? I think the rest of them know but I’ve never been” Sugawara asked, laughing. You nodded and Yamaguchi walked slowly over “um..I’ll go! But I’ll try to convince tsuki too!” He said shyly. “Oh don’t worry about it! He agreed to come already!” Y/n replied, happily. “Oh...does he know the address?” Yamaguchi asked. “Yea, he helps me study sometimes” the tall girl replied. “Awww” suga cooed. Daichi nudged his shoulder and shook his head, grinning. “Tsukishima doesn’t like anyone. He’s not that type of guy.” She said with a smile and an eye roll. “Kageyama says the same thing about you!!” Hinata shouted out. Kageyama bonked his boyfriends head. “Well it’s true.” Y/n replied as they walked together. “I don’t like anyone. Love isn’t my thing.” Suga smiled, shaking his head. “And what exactly would your type be?”. He seemed to know exactly what y/n didn’t. “Taller than me, definitely. I wanna be able to mess with them. Smart. Um.....maybe a bit insecure...” y/n trailed off. Tanaka and Noya burst out laughing. “Oh god. She’s so clueless it’s unreal.” Tanaka said in between laughs. “Clueless about what?” the girl asked, confused, but angry. Daichi giggled and walked into coach’s shop. Tsukishima quickly caught up as everyone ate their meat buns. He nodded at y/n and grabbed the bun she handed him. “Hey Tsukishima?” Noya asked. “What kinda girl do you wanna date?” Tsukishima was shocked at this question but then replied. “Uh weird question.”. Tanaka yelled out “just answer!” Tsuki became almost embarrassed, but answered. “A bit shorter than me, but not too short. Smart. Pretty sweet, but only at times. And.....well....hot..”. His voice lowered as he said the last words. His checks began to turn a bit pink. “So basically y/n?” Suga asked with a smile, glancing at Daichi. Y/N choked on the food she was eating and Tsukishima turned bright red, but looked away so no one could see. “Of course not!!” He yelled as he walked off.   
  


The next day, y/n found Tsukishima outside her door. “Tsukishima? What are you doing here?” she asked. “It’s cold out. You left your jacket at mine last week” he said, without making eye contact. “Oh! Thanks!” She said as her heart began to race, wrapping her arms around Tsukishima. “yea yea” he mumbled, wrapping one arm around her cold skin before pushing her away. Y/Ns cheeks began to turn red as she walked besides him. She quietly whispered to herself “yea..I think I’m in love”. Tsukishima brought down his headphones “huh?” He asked. “Oh nothing” she replied shyly. “Oh, ok. To be honest I never listen I just watch til your mouth moves”. Tsukishima shrugged, watching as his crushes eyes locked onto him. “Oh fuck off” she giggled. Once they arrived at school, Y/n smiled and pushed down on tsukis shoulder. “What a-“ he began to say as a kiss was planted onto his check. Over the next few hours, Y/n had been messing with Tsukishima a lot. Winking, brushing over his hands, giving him _that_ look, etc. After school, before practice, Tsukishima had decided he had enough. “Y/n.” he said in a demanding voice, grabbing her wrist. “Wha-“ she tried to ask before she was dragged into the club room and pinned against the wall. Tsukishima laid a rough kiss on her lips and ran his hand down towards her waist. “Tsukishima this...probably...isn’t....a good....idea” Y/n said in between breaths. “I don’t really care” he said before he went back to kissing his best friend. Sliding his tongue over her bottom lip, watching as she slowly let him in. A soft moan escaped her lips as the taller boy pushed her closer onto him. He picked her up by the waist and pushed her back into the wall roughly. She gasped as he bit her neck. Feeling the warm sensation of his mouth on her cold skin sent shivers down her spine. Her throat became dry and she whimpered with each new bite mark. Despite how much both people were enjoying it, a familiar voice yelled out “5 minutes! Where are those two?”. “fuck....Daichi.” Tsukishima groaned. Y/n giggled as she was sat back down on her feet. “you’re the one who was kissing me”. “you’re fault for teasing me” he replied, adjusting his shirt. They walked out of the room and received looks from the team. Y/n received most of them though, for being the person with teeth marks on her neck. Tanaka and noya began to snicker. Suga laughed with a mixture of proud and embarrassed, not for himself however. Asahi was shocked, and Daichi was giving Tsukishima the look that said he was mad. Tsukishima rolled his eyes however, not giving a fuck. As usual. Practice had went on for a few hours before y/n had to call everyone over to talk about the next practice game. After everything was over with, and Daichi gave a few tips. “Hey guys! Before we go, will everyone be at the party tonight?” y/n asked with a smile. “Of course!” Yelled noya. Everyone else agreed and tsuki smiled. Knowing exactly what he had planned.   
  


Once they arrived at Y/ns house, everyone seemed shocked at the size of it. Of course the last person to arrive was Tsukishima. “why aren’t you in costume?” Y/n complained. “I...I..um..” Tsukishima stuttered, looking at the h/c girl in a jet black cat costume. Little ears propped onto her head, leggings and crop top which a see through under shirt, which outlined every part of her body perfectly, and a little choker. “Stop stuttering, idiot” Y/n laughed. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked inside. “Tsuki!!” Hinata yelled out. “It’s Tsukishima, and what?”. He said, still a bit flustered. “Come play truth or dare with us!” The vampire dressed boy said. Tsukishima said no, but as he figured, he was dragged over. When y/n walked into the room, Tsukishima tipped his head to signal for her to sit next to him. “Well I’m not losing!” y/n yelled as she plopped down. “Ok...so let’s start with suga! Truth or dare?” Noya said. Suga groaned and replied “Truth. But don’t be too weird noya.” “Oh I’m being as weird as possible! I can do whatever in y/ns house! Is it truth you enjoy bondage?” Noya said as he bounced up in his seat. “WTF NOYA?” he yelled. Daichi turned bright pink and Noya yelled “Answer!!” The whole room began to laugh and suga yelled out, embarrassed “FINE! ITS TRUE!”. “Okay okay! Now you ask Y/N!!” Noya yelled out. “Fine, but I won’t go easy! Truth or dare!” Suga replied. “Fine fine! Gimme a dare!” y/n called out. “I dare you to, if you have one of course, sit in the lap of the person you like” suga said, eyeing Tsukishima. “I-..that...uhh..” she began to stutter. “I thought you said you wouldn’t lose!” Tanaka said, laughing. “Oh shut your ass up” Y/N replied as she got up and stretched across Tsukishimas lap, leaving her butt right in the middle of his legs. “Happy now?” Y/n growled. “Well we know tsuki is” Tanaka said as he started to laugh. “Shut the fuck up, bald ass!” Tsukishima retaliated. The game went on longer, and each shift y/n made, had Tsukishima getting turned on more and more. Y/n wouldn’t have admitted it, but she was too. Once it was Y/Ns turn to ask Hinata, he wanted to be asked a truth, so y/n went to ask what everyone wondered. “Are you really that innocent, or is it an act?”. Hinata groaned while unraveling is scarf. “Sorry sugamama” he said with big eyes, revealing hickey after hickey. The room went dead silent before Tanakas burst of laughter filled the air. “are we done here?” A very embarrassed Kageyama asked. “Yea! Drinks are in the kitchen and so is the food!” Y/N replied. Everyone got up, except Y/N who was still laying on Tsukishima. She tried swinging one leg over to get up, before being pulled back. “Your room. Now.” he said demandingly. Y/n knew exactly what was about to happen and so she got up and led him to it.   
  


“Are you on a pill?” Tsukishima asked as he was led upstairs. “god you’re so caring at times. And yes.”. Y/N swung open the door and tsuki smirked, looking into her e/c eyes with full lust. He propped her up on the wall and began sucking and biting on her neck again. She exhaled sharply. “tsuki~“ she moaned out, turning the boy on even more. She wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist as she pushed him back towards the bed. He sat on the edge, and slid off y/ns clothing. Setting his tongue on her clit and picking up the pace with each exhale. She moaned loudly as he inserted his tongue inside her. She jerked forward and he went faster. “I- I’m gonna-“ she breathed out before he pulled away, leaving her on the verge of an orgasm. “I need more. Please. “ she moaned out. “Calm down, kitten” he said as he peeled off his clothes, letting Y/N slide his shirt away. He slowly spread open her legs and put the tip of his dick in her. She jerked forward, sliding in another inch on accident. Tsukishima groaned, picking up the pace. Y/N wrapped her arms around him once again and squeezed onto him with her nails. He got rougher, faster, and deeper until y/n moaned loud enough they probably heard downstairs, and he felt a warm liquid coat his dick. The warmth made him feel amazing and he thrusted into the hot girl one last time before cumming into her. “damn..you’re so good” he said as he pulled out, letting cum drip onto the bedsheets. Y/n nuzzled onto his shoulder, still overwhelmed from her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Eventually, after cuddling for a bit, they slide on their clothes and went back downstairs. Tsukishima went into the living room, and Y/N grabbed them drinks. She sat on the couch next to him and cuddled under his arm, watching as the club members stared. “What?” She asked, taking a sip of her drink. “Next time, try to be more discreet” suga said with a soft chuckle. “or just...don’t disappear at your own party” Daichi added. “Or just..don’t do that” Asahi smiled. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and hugged Y/N closer. “Well she’s my girlfriend and it’s her house so....we’ll do what we want” Tsukishima said as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Y/N choked on her punch and looked up at her now boyfriend, who gave her a smile before pulling her over more to give her a long hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely numb inside. Writing shitty fan fiction with horrid smut is the only thing that gives me feeling.


End file.
